seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Dare
:and Ester are sneaking around a shark :Marcello and Ester: laughing :Shark: gurgling :Marcello and Ester: then pause Gotcha! laughing :Shark: growling :Ester: Did you see it? :Marcello: Did you see what we did? :Polvina: We saw it? Should we be impressed? :Ester: Very. :Marcello: Lots! :Tubarina: We’ve had trouble with that shark before, but you shouldn’t have teased him. :Marcello: He’ll get over it. He’s a big boy. :Polvina: Is that it for the dares? :Tubarina: Can we go home now? :Marcello: You could, but you’d miss an even better dare! :Ester: A better dare than tagging a shark? :Marcello: It’s the best dare. :Ester: The best? Is it climbing to the top of your big head, because I wouldn’t want to fall from there. :Marcello: One word. Blowhole. :Ester: One word. So? :Marcello: I dare you to ride the blowhole! :Tubarina: Ride the blowhole? :Polvina: You can’t be serious! :Ester: Marcello isn’t serious if he thinks that is his best dare. :Marcello: I don’t hear you saying you’ll do it. :Ester: Because I’m busy, yawn yawning at how lame your dare is. :Marcello: If it’s so lame, then do it. :Ester: I will. Bring it on! :Polvina: Give up the dares, Ester. You’ve proved that girls can be as brave as boys. :Ester: I can’t back down now, not from Marcello. :Tubarina: Why don’t you stop it now? You’ve proven your point. :Marcello: And back down from Ester? Not me. :Ester: So this is the blowhole? Humph. I feel another yawn coming on. :Marcello: You can still back out if you’re so scared. :Ester: The lameness of this dare is the only scary thing about it. :starts sucking :Tubarina: Let’s get out of here. :Polvina: It’s coming! :Ester: I’m so bored I can’t even yawn. :Marcello: You won’t be yawning soon. You’ll be screaming- :Ester and Marcello: as they are sucked in and out of the blowhole :Ester: panting We did it! :Marcello: We rode the blowhole! :Ester and Marcello: as they are sucked in and out of the blowhole again :Marcello: That’s it for me. :Ester: We’re out of here. starts sucking again No we’re not! :Ester and Marcello: as they are sucked in and out of the blowhole again :Polvina: We’ve got to rescue them! :Tubarina: Not just yet. :Ester and Marcello: as they are sucked in and out of the blowhole again :Polvina: Now? :Tubarina: Hmm… one more. :Ester and Marcello: as they are sucked in and out of the blowhole again :Tubarina: Oh, they’re done. :Polvina: a line of seaweed Grab it! :Ester and Marcello: as they are sucked in to the blowhole again while Polvina and Tubarina pull :Polvina: Are you both happy now? :Ester: Very! :Marcello: What a rush! :high-five each other :Polvina: moans :Polvina: Haven’t you had enough dares, Ester? :Tubarina: We have, and we’re not even doing them! :Ester: I just need one more dare. :Polvina: What for? :Ester: A dare that Marcello will back down from. A dare he wouldn’t dare to do. :Polvina: You do know that he’s probably trying to think of the same thing right now. :Ester: That’s why I’ve got to come up with something good! The ultimate dare. :Tubarina: We’re not helping. :Polvina: I’m with you, Tubarina. :Ester: What is the ultimate dare? Hmm, what would it be? Breaking a law? :Polvina: gasp You wouldn’t, Ester! :Tubarina: You couldn’t do that! :Ester: I’m just thinking out loud. :Polvina: Oh, for a moment I thought you were going to break the First Law of Salacia. :Ester: The First Law of Salacia? Breaking that would be the ultimate dare. Thanks, Polvina! :Tubarina: We weren’t going to help her, Polvina! :Polvina: I didn’t mean- I wasn’t going to- Oh no, what have I done? :Ester: I dare you! :Marcello: You dare me? I'' dare ''you! :Ester: My dare is the ultimate dare. :Marcello: My dare is totally ultimate. More ultimate than your ultimate dare. :Ester and Marcello: More ultimate than showing yourself to a Drylander? they had the same idea :Marcello: Er, well not more. The same. That’s my dare! :Ester: So we’re daring the same dare? Are you in? :Marcello: I’m in. All the way. :Ester: Bring it! :Polvina: The First Law of Salacia is not to be seen by Drylanders. You can’t break it! :Ester: But that’s what makes it the ultimate dare. :Tubarina: If you show yourself, what if the Drylanders follow you? They could find Salacia. :Marcello: Ah, it won’t happen. Ester will back out before that. :Ester: As soon as we hit Dryland, you’ll be going full speed backwards! :Marcello: Just see if I do! :Ester: I’ll be seeing it and enjoying it too. :Polvina: Isn’t this getting a little childish? :Ester and Marcello: It’s not! flicking sounds :Polvina: I guess I’m wrong. :Tubarina: We are not going any further. :Polvina: We’re not helping this time. :Marcello: Stay here then. We don’t need your help anyways! :Ester: We know what we’re doing. :footsteps :Marcello: This is it. :Ester: All we have to do is jump on top and a Drylander will see us. :Marcello: Maybe more than one! :Ester: The more the better! :Marcello: If you’re gonna back out, this is the time to do it. :Ester: I’m not backing out, unless you’re backing out. :Marcello: Me? Not me, unless you are. :Ester: Never! :Marcello: Then why are we floating here, yapping? :Ester: Let’s do it! :Marcello: And… go! :Ester: Go now! :Marcello: This time… go! :Ester: Are you going? :Marcello: Are you going? :Ester: Heh. The first to say they’re not going is backing out of the dare. :Marcello: I’m not saying it, then. :Ester: And I’m not saying it. pause So, what do we do? :Marcello: Er, beats me. :footsteps :Polvina: They’re going to get into trouble. :Tubarina: But we are not helping. :Polvina: We’re not helping. :Tubarina: But if we don’t help them, who will? :Polvina: And I know they’re going to get into trouble! :Tubarina: Oh, they always do, how is this different? :Polvina: It’s not. Let’s go help them! :Marcello: Any ideas yet? :Ester: We’re not going to back out of the dare. :Marcello: No way. :Ester: So, what if we change the dare? :Marcello: To what? :Ester: I dare you not to show yourself to a Drylander. :Marcello: You got it! And I dare you to get out of here right now! :Ester: Bring it on! :Marcello: Let’s go! :footsteps :Ester: gasp What’s that? :march along the pier :Drylander announcer: “dougydoulapoo.” :Marcello: What are those Drylanders doing? :Ester: Is it a race? :Marcello: Here? Now? Let’s go! back down :Ester: Not yet! What part of “not yet” confused you? back down as well :Drylander announcer: “bapayie,” then fires starting pistol :begin swimming, Ester and Marcello surface :Marcello: Ahh! What do we do? :Ester: Swim! Swim! Act like we’re two of them! :and Marcello begin swimming with the other Drylanders :and Tubarina surface :Tubarina: What’s all that? :Polvina: Would it be a race? :Tubarina: Oh, Ester and Marcello can’t be anywhere near that. :Polvina: They’re not just near it, they’re in it! Look! :Tubarina: Oh, what are they doing? :Polvina: They’re leading the race! :Tubarina: Oh, there’s only one way to get them out of there. back down :Polvina: Tubarina? :Marcello: We’re winning, Ester! We’re winning! :Ester: But, we don’t want to win! :Marcello: We don’t? :Ester: All those Drylanders on the beach are waiting for the winner! :Marcello: We don’t want to win! :Ester: Back to the pack! :and Marcello go back down, then come back up :Marcello: What now? :Ester: Keep our heads down and swim along until we can get away. :Polvina: I’ve lost them now. Where are they? :Tubarina: I’m here. :Polvina: I’m talking about Ester and Marcello. And where have you been? :Tubarina: Oh, just getting a little help. :Polvina: What help? :Tubarina: You’ll never guess who. :Marcello: Someone’s gonna notice we’re different. :Ester: We can’t get away! We’re surrounded! :shark from the start comes up :Shark: growling :Drylanders get scared and scatter :Marcello: Shark! :Ester: No, Marcello, he’s come to help us! :Shark: growling :Ester: …I think! :Shark: in a direction :Ester: He is! :Ester: panting Can we stop for a little while? :Marcello: That was ugly. :Polvina: You can only blame yourselves. :Tubarina: You almost put Salacia in danger. :Ester: It’s okay. None of those Drylanders saw how different we were. :Marcello: All their attention was on the race. :Polvina: You were very lucky. :Ester: Nothing happened, and we’re not doing any more dares. :Marcello: You’re right. The dares are over. :Polvina: That’s fantastic. Way too late, but fantastic. :Tubarina: Now, you only have to thank someone. :Shark: growling :Ester: Uhhh, thank you. :Marcello: Thanks from me too! :Tubarina: A thank you isn’t quite enough. He’s got something for you to do. :and Marcello gulp :Ester: What something? :and Marcello are massaging the shark :Shark: gurgling :Ester: A back rub every day for a month? :Marcello: That’s not fair! :Tubarina: If you don’t like it, I dare you not to do it. :Marcello: You got it! I’m taking that dare. :Ester: Me too. :Marcello: See you later! :Shark: growling :Ester and Marcello: then laughs We’re rubbing! We’re rubbing!